


【播歌】橡子大危机

by mmmmutouuuu



Category: SO - Fandom, 山组 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmutouuuu/pseuds/mmmmutouuuu





	【播歌】橡子大危机

……他妈的。  
为什么非要忍受这样的屈辱！！  
矢野健太站在换装间，对着橡子紧身衣陷入了沉思。

要是其他日子他也就忍忍了，可今天是樱井翔来节目组确认工作流程的日子。  
是那个樱井翔啊！超绝帅哥樱井翔啊！  
别看矢野健太谁都不服的混混样子，他可是隐藏的arashi的大饭。不如说做流行音乐的，很难不崇拜月销榜首吧？尤其是又可以正经播新闻又可以叛逆rapper随意切换的翔君——  
健太对着这个过于羞耻的衣服犯了愁。  
真不想给偶像留下什么奇怪的印象啊……

守进了屋，看了看自己的衣服一点反抗都没有的换上了。健太看着他那个恶心的泥鳅装，终于忍不住出声询问：“喂！你都不觉得羞耻吗？？”  
守还是那副乐观的样子，边调整泥鳅头的胡须边笑着说：“怎么会呢？这是我努力争取来的工作啊？”  
“可是……可是……今天岚那个樱井桑会来哦？”  
“那又有什么嘛！而且樱井桑那么忙……今天不一定有空吧？这种小节目顶多就是让经纪人确认一下就好呀！”  
仔细一想也对，每天樱井都有那么多工作，怎么会把儿童节目提上日程啊？  
健太调整好心态，也穿戴好橡子装化妆去了。  
至于服装袋里为什么会出现一个像条绳子的东西，反正也搞不懂系在哪里，就被他选择性的忽视了。

“橡子滚滚转滚滚转～掉进池塘糟糕糟糕……cut！！”上一秒还笑眯眯的自恋王子下一秒就凶巴巴的走向还躺在地上的可怜橡子。  
“喂！你怎么不好好穿工作服？”  
“我？？”健太一脸不可置信的指着自己，天知道为了克服耻辱感自己下了多大的决心啊？  
“你自己看看！内裤的印子可是明晃晃的啊！”  
由于健太参演的节目是播给小孩子的，虽然里面套了一层丝袜，外面还贴心的加了一件毛茸茸的短裤防止下半身撑出罪恶的形状。不过由于短裤只起到柔和裆部突出的作用，健太平常穿的四角内裤在腿根处翘起来凸显了更多的存在感。  
“啊啊……真是无药可救，节目组不是给你准备了内裤吗？怎么……连内裤都要别人教你穿？”  
王子那个高傲的态度让健太狠狠的咬牙，他气冲冲的回到更衣室翻找准备好的内裤。  
“区区一个内裤！”  
可左找右找，屋子里不管怎么看都只剩下那根被忽视的“绳子”可以被称为内裤了。面对着这条少儿不宜的丁字裤……健太初入社会的纯洁心灵受到了严重冲击。

这这这是给女人穿的吧？这么几根带子怎么可能把唧唧包住啊？  
健太左试右试都觉得别扭，正打算随便缠一缠将就一下时，就听见了敲门的声音。  
“您好，我是樱井翔！演播室正被占用，制作人要我来更衣室确认服装……”  
靠靠靠，现在这样子怎么能见人啊！  
“啊啊……等一下樱井桑，马上就好了……”  
健太慌慌张张穿好衣服，他已经顾不得橡子的羞耻装扮了，反正总比露屁股强。  
至于那几根带子，他像穿兜裆布一样松松垮垮的系了一下就赶紧套上裤子给樱井开了门。  
“啊、樱井桑、您好……”  
“是健太君吗？您好！我经常看您的节目哦。”  
寒暄了一会儿，王子又吵嚷着让橡子回来，健太做了个抱歉的表情回了台上。

“……我说橡子啊！你能不能好好做！”整个演播室都回荡着那个可恶王子的咆哮声。健太不耐烦的皱眉，他滚了那么多圈，可每次都会被挑出问题重新拍，他也越来越烦躁。  
就在健太刚打算发作时，他在黑压压的摄像机群里发现了微笑着向他示意的樱井翔。  
健太的火气莫名消失了。

见那个黑皮橡子又乖乖的就位了，王子非常满意，嘴依然滔滔不绝的数落他：“他还是一颗小橡子、对这个世界充满了好奇……”  
健太无声的翻了个白眼，重新准备从二层台滚下来。  
“橡子滚滚转～～”  
这次……应该可以了吧？健太滚落到搭建的“池塘”里，又蹦起来和泥鳅一起摇晃身体。  
扭着扭着，健太感觉到了点不对劲。  
有跟中间自然垂落的带子陷入了股缝里，并且随着舞蹈动作不断搔着后面的洞口，搞得自己痒到只想狠狠的抓上两把。  
胯骨上系好的结也有松开的趋势。

这要再不调整一下一会儿岂不是要真空录节目……  
健太满头大汗，只想赶紧回去重新系一下这个羞耻的内裤。  
可王子见大家状态都不错，硬是拖着大家开始了以自己为中心的演唱会。  
众目睽睽之下健太可没有那个脸皮把手伸到裤子里，尤其是樱井还笑意盈盈的看着自己。  
于是原本在裆部中间阻挡的布料越来越往下，健太的性器逐渐剐蹭到丝袜，尿道口被持续摩擦着产生了火辣辣的疼痛与……快感。

不行不行，再这样下去……说不定会勃起。  
健太弱弱的发声:“我……我出去一趟……”  
“你出去干什么？不想听我唱歌？”  
王子咄咄逼人的一步一步向健太走来，健太被气势压迫得不断后退，每挪动一步，龟头处的嫩肉都被迫与劣质丝袜的纹路贴和揉蹭。  
不能再磨那里了、会尿出来也说不定——健太突然生出了这样的自觉。  
“唔～～～实在是抱歉……！！！”健太臊的脸都涨红，闭着眼双手合十鞠了个躬就狂奔了出去。

“呜哇……真是够呛……”  
回到更衣室把连体衣脱下，健太这才发现，由于刚刚的磨蹭，下半身与肉棒亲密接触的地方已经被印湿了一小块。  
“唉……”深深地叹了一口气，健太认命般开始寻找自己的内裤。  
总之，先用自己的将就一下……如果王子再挑毛病就给他胖揍一顿。

“健太君？还好吗？”  
当健太听到樱井的声音时，声音的主人已经推开门走了进来。  
牙白……怎么忘记锁门了！！  
健太抱着橡子头套匆忙转身，便撞上了一双过于明亮的眼睛。  
他的眼神干净又自然，一瞬间健太有些搞不清自己所处的状况。  
“健太君……你的小裤裤……”  
“啊……啊？”  
健太呆呆的往自己下半身看去，棕色的玩偶服已经被脱下，健太全身上下只剩一条丁字裤堪堪遮住重要部位，未受过日晒的白白屁股暴露在冷风中。  
“！！！”健太用头套挡住有点微微抬头的性器警惕的看着樱井。  
“没关系的健太君，我都理解的。”  
这是理解了什么啊？  
“总之……总之不是你想的那样！”  
樱井又露出了那种令人摸不着头脑的笑容，他亲切的凑近安慰着：“艺能人的压力都很大吧……健太。”  
毫无心机的黑皮完全没发现自己的称呼变化，见大明星一点架子都不摆又很随和的样子，居然也就着这奇异的装束和他坐在一起攀谈起来。  
“说起来、我也算是健太君的饭呢！以前在地下开的摇滚乐演唱会我有去过哦。”  
“啊！是吗！好高兴啊！我也是樱井桑的饭呢！您长的真帅呀！”  
樱井偷偷瞄着健太——这人是真傻还是太天真？自己装作不在意系带内裤的样子怎么他也跟着就不在意了……  
腹黑的大明星眼里都是对眼前这个小傻子的怜爱，他试探着向健太提：“健太？要不要我帮你疏解一下压力呀？你知道的……我们岚压力也很大，这招很好用哦？”  
显然健太也感兴趣起来，他左右看了看终于发现了自己还赤身裸体，于是羞窘的看着樱井说：“樱井桑……能不能让我先穿个衣服呀……？”  
樱井抿嘴，叫他赶紧把外衣披上。  
可健太穿裤子的时候却被樱井温柔的阻止了。  
“诶……？樱井桑……”  
“健太～我们已经是朋友了吧？叫我翔君就好了哦？”  
“哦……哦、翔君。”  
樱井借着身高优势撸了一把健太翘起来的头毛，拉着他坐在沙发上。  
“翔君……我的裤……”  
樱井一副打从心底疑惑的样子看得健太也不好开口再打断他，他尴尬的咳了两声，扯着上衣下摆遮住还被丁字裤带子缠住的下半身。  
大明星将健太困在自己的臂弯与沙发背之间。  
“健太、相信我吗？”  
“唔……嗯嗯……”  
于是下一秒樱井那双保养得当的手握住了健太的肉棒。  
要不是樱井手里用了点力攥着他命根子，健太现在就跳起来了，他的脸砰的变成了一颗烧红的橡子，话都说不利索：“你你你干什么！！ ”  
樱井翔还是纯良无辜的样子：“我在帮健太舒缓压力……怎么了？”

难道这真的是什么新型的解压方式……屁咧，哪有被摸唧唧会减轻压力的啊？  
可是……那是樱井翔啊？是永远理智又客观的头脑担当啊……再说、不管怎么想都是摸男人那里的翔君更吃亏一点吧？  
秉承着不能被人看扁的精神，健太暗暗吸了口气壮胆，露出笑容对樱井说：“啊、没事没事……只是有点被吓到……”

樱井看健太装作不在意的样子简直憋笑到肚子痛，哪里有什么互帮互助解压法，只是终于见到了这小傻子自己控制不住得想占点便宜……他姑且也跟着正经的回：“嗯嗯……那我开始了？”  
其实樱井的手法算不上多么高超，只是他专注的眼神让健太及其有感觉——禁欲又草食系的人在一本正经的撸动自己的性器，这种反差不断的冲击着大脑，健太被刺激得揉了揉鼻子，总觉得鼻血会丢脸的飙出来。  
“健太的皮肤很黑，这里却意外的很白净呢～”  
樱井用唠家常般的语气轻轻感叹。他褪下包皮、用拇指揉搓铃口沁出的液体，右手从下方托起沉甸甸的囊袋仔细的揉捏。  
健太面红耳赤的支吾：“又、又不经常用……”  
“哦？是吗？”  
显然这个回答取悦了樱井，两人的距离越来越近，直到樱井的鼻子碰到了健太的嘴唇，樱井对着健太营业模式全开的眨眨眼，从耳根开始一路舔吻下去。  
“唔……翔君……”  
大明星带着炫目的笑容捏住了他的乳头。  
“奇酷比是有点凹陷的类型呢。”说着他吸吮起乳晕周围，又用牙齿轻咬着中心，直到乳尖俏生生的挺立起来。  
健太欲拒还迎的呻吟着，现在这样是人都会产生怀疑，不过其实他存了些小心思——翔君的眼睛这么大长的这么好看、说不定可以压他一次的机会……怎么可能放弃！

樱井又怎么猜不出健太那点想法，他没有戳穿健太大错特错的攻受观，只是尽情的抚摸着被晒黑的小肚皮，嘴唇慢慢移到下半身。  
健太的腿根乱七八糟的缠着带子，可怜的柱身被束缚着无法挺直，樱井像解开礼品袋一样小心翼翼的把丁字裤的结打开，这时才发现，健太的大腿根部和下半部分有一条明显的黑白交界。  
原来这小黑皮还挺白的……  
看着健太耽于情欲的小模样，樱井的手逐渐不安分了起来，他先是狠狠的在大腿根部印了几个草莓分散身体主人的注意，随后手指悄悄撬开禁闭肠穴，探入了一个指节。  
前面的快感过于集中，健太竟没有发现自己的后方已经受到了侵犯，他哼哼唧唧的享受着大明星的爱抚，甚至开始自发的向上顶腰，腿也分得更开了。  
中指一点点的深入着，在整根手指都快伸进去时健太终于察觉到了不对：“翔君……你在干嘛……？”  
樱井抬头无辜的看了他一眼，然后深深的吻住了他的嘴唇。  
“唔唔嗯……！！”突然的接吻吓得健太大幅度挣扎起来。  
樱井趁机又深入了一个指节。  
异物在肠肉里狠狠顶钻剐蹭内壁，像是在寻找什么。健太无法忍受的两条腿胡乱踢蹬，被樱井啪得狠狠拍了一下屁股才消停。  
不如说是被突然凶狠的樱井翔吓到了。

樱井终于还是没忍住显露出了腹黑本性，他松开健太的嘴，又慢条斯理的舔去了健太嘴角处深吻带出的唾液。健太搞不懂突然反转的情况，又想吵嚷时却被掐住了带点婴儿肥的脸蛋儿，樱井将他整张脸强迫性的抬起对上自己的眼神。  
“想舒服就老实点、想把所有人都招来看我干你吗？”  
“……！！！”  
见他不敢再叫喊，樱井满意的又亲了口健太软嘟嘟的嘴唇，手指重新一点点插入后穴中。  
自称不良的小黑皮被大明星吓唬住，愣是不敢再叫一声，可怜兮兮的抖着腿忍受着后方的抠挖。  
“这里？……嗯……这里吗？”樱井还在一刻不停的按着内壁，终于在中指第二个指关节处发现了一处凸起。  
被直接刺激到前列腺的快感是单纯手淫无法比拟的，健太从未体会过这种感觉，被按得小腹酸胀不堪，前方的肉棒硬的发痛。  
“呀……呃……”  
樱井重新抓住了柱身撸动，配合着下方中指的抽插，健太逐渐意识恍惚，类似射精却又有些许尿意的鼓胀感持续围绕着他，他快坚持不住了。  
“呜……不行……要尿出来了……翔君……”  
“别忍耐，想出来就出来吧～”  
“不可以……啊！翔君……别插了……”健太忍得满眼是泪，他有预感一会儿会发生多么淫靡的事、然而他还不愿放弃最后一丝期望，也许樱井会看在即将共事的份上放他一马。  
“健太，没关系的哦？”  
听到这句话的同时，樱井翔的中指恶狠狠的按在那要命的一点上，肉棒的前端还被他用拇指封得死死的。

大量的金黄色体液从拇指的缝隙喷射而出，冲击强到指腹都感受到了水压的力道与铃口的开合。  
这样还不够，在健太的尿液还没交代干净时樱井又用手指甲刺激着释放的尿道口，让尿液断断续续滴个没完。  
精水最后是用流的，不过总算是排了出来。  
健太满身都是汗液与喷溅出来体液，过于强烈的感官刺激令他来不及收回吐出的舌头，脸上的泪水、唾液与高潮后迷蒙的眼装点出了一副仿佛被玩坏的神情。

“健太、真可爱啊……不过看你今天的接受程度就到这里吧。”  
“期待我们的下次相遇哦～”

——一周后。  
“啊！是翔君～！”  
一群小孩子抛弃了正牌大哥哥全部挤到了通道的另一侧。  
在那里，樱井翔向健太露出了招牌微笑。  
健太打了个冷颤。

“今天是工作吗？您的笑容一直都很迷人呢～”  
听到这几个小屁孩子这么夸这个烂人，健太再也忍不下去的喊了卡。  
“卡！！”  
“你们怎么老是问这种无聊的问题！”  
“问点深入的问题嘛！”——最好是直击灵魂揭露他黑暗面目的问题！！健太恶毒的腹诽。  
小姑娘撅撅嘴，回击他：“那你说该问什么？”  
“唔……比如不喜欢的食物、不擅长的运动什么的……”  
“喂那不是惩罚游戏吗你个笨蛋！”  
几个小孩子吵嚷着，不过此时的健太已经完全听不进去了，樱井翔的双眼直直的盯着自己，他费了好大力气才不至于腿软直接坐在地上。  
那一天畅快淋漓又羞耻至极的高潮画面在他的脑海里循环播放着。  
樱井靠近健太，温柔的说：“……可别小看岚哦？”

在镜头拍摄不到的地方，樱井翔的大手完美的包裹住了健太的一瓣臀肉狠狠的掐了一下。

健太慌的一匹。


End file.
